mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aps17/Serious/honest confession that should be taken as a friccin joke
Hmph... You know, after that situation ended... I still feel as if a few people STILL don't friccin understand how I feel/am... It's just that I feel powerless whenever there's a situation that mainly targets me. Cuz people like "uwjwkwhpqpd" just start cussing me out and making me seem like a total d**chebad, which tbh isn't my fault. It stems from the fact that it feels like I'm forced to act like one, not to mention that life for me is pretty hard (and I somehow get through it.) First off, I'm senstive, second some things stress me out, and three, a completely stupid situation and a few people are taking it as if it were an "international threat/problem that MUST be resolved immediately". At least a few people act calm in the situation and DON'T start comparing me/the problem to other things, blurting out a bunch of curse words, aren't aggressive, and most importantly ' DON'T ' FRIGGIN ACT LIKE A BIGGER JERK/A-HOLE THAN THE VICTIM. I MEAN, JEEZ, IF YOU WERE TRYING TO STOP A PROBLEM YOU WOULDN'T JUST GO FULL OUT SAVAGE ON THEM, YOU'D USE YOUR BRAIN AND ACTUAL HE SMART ABOUT AND ACT LIKE A SANE HUMAN BEING... THAT ONLY MAKES ME FEEL MORE STRESSED... Which only makes my gears grind harder and harder... So next time, be more f***ing humane and calmer when dealing with a situation... "OH BUT APS! I'M ONLY TRYING HELP YOU!" "I'M ONLY DOING THIS TO MAKE IT ALL STOP" "DEAL WITH THE SI-" okay, I friccin get it but seriously, THINK about how you're making the the target feel, you're FORCFULLY ACTING LIKE A BIGGER D*CK THAN HE/SHE IS... EVEN THOUGH YOU THINK THAT THEY'RE THE BIG FAT STUPID MEANIE (wait what) AND YOU'RE JUST HELPING... I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THIS BULLSHIZZ... I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND ITS NOT NICE WHEN YOU DO THIS CRAP... IT REALLY ONLY MAKES THE TARGET ACT WORSE, WHICH IS PROBABLY YOUR FAULT... GOD... JUST, LET ALL OF THIS STUPID MOTHERFRICCIN IDIOTIC ANGER INDUCING HORRIFIC CHAOTIC SHIZZ END FOR ONCE IN A MANNER THAT IS ACTUALITY ACCEPTABLE... I have feelings too, ya know... Jeez... It really makes me feel like a scum... doesn't it... Just this once, understand me... This is what you've done... You turned a nice ( >:] ) harmless person into a jerk, all becauss of your actions and your behavior... Life friccin sucks... This friccin sucks... I just need help... I only want someone to fully realize how I'm feeling on the inside... But no, you just jump straight to conclusions... And this why I can't ever have nice things... Because of what you've turned me into... You're a bigger frickhead than think you are... Why am I still complaining? I should really stop... I just want things to be simpler, nicer, peacful, cleaner... Thats all I need... All I Need To Truly make me happy... But I doubt that'll ever happen... seeing that time only changes us and everything... I really need to stop... Okay... Category:Blog posts